utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
DOUBLE WISH
|font color = white |track color = #F4A968 |CD name = Duet Drama CD |previous = Recording concerto |next = Love and Friendship |current track = DOUBLE WISH }} |font color = white |name = うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ デュエットドラマCD 真斗&レ DOUBLE WISH |image = |kanji name = DOUBLE WISH |romaji name = DOUBLE WISH |translation = DOUBLE WISH |type = Duet Drama CD |artist = Hijirikawa Masato (Suzumura Kenichi) Jinguji Ren (Suwabe Junichi) |lyrics = Bee’ |composition = Mori Haruki |arrangement = Mori Haruki}} The second track from the [[Duet Drama CD: Masato & Ren|' Duet Drama CD: Masato & Ren']]. It is a duet song by [[Hijirikawa Masato|'Hijirikawa Masato']] and [[Jinguji Ren|'Jinguji Ren']], who are voiced by ''Suzumura Kenichi'' and ''Suwabe Junichi'', respectively. Lyrics English = Ah, it's so strange… I love you so much, it's unbearable! The dream we've found is beginning to move! Even on freezing weather days, it seems so extremely sweltering. On hot days too In these mutual temperatures, my heart becomes even more refreshed. I want you! I love you! Whenever this true loveliness appears before me, surely no one else can possibly match it! Ah, it’s so strange… I love you so much, it’s unbearable! Only this feeling remains! More, more, more, I can feel this heat! Always, always, always, I just, believe in you! I'll give you only this happiness, This feeling that's touched me so many times! It's overflowing! Tightly clasped hand in hand, I want to feel you! I need you! I love you! No matter when, I can't keep these feelings away, from the moment these feelings began! Ah, it's so strange… I love you so much, it's unbearable! I want to hold you so much that it makes me tremble! Softly, softly, softly, that's right, look only at me! Always, always, always, I just, love you! Always show me that smile that is my courage! I sing for the sake of protecting you! Ah, it’s so strange… I love you so much, it’s unbearable! This is my true passion! Surely, surely, surely, just watch! Because you make me happy, Always, always, always, I just, love you!Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = aa fushigi na kurai daisuki de tamaranai yo　orera ga miteru yume ga ugokidasu totemo kogoe sou na samuzora no hi mo sugoku udaru youna So atsui hi mo tagai no taion de kokoro wa gutto sawayaka ni nareru You Want I Love You! itsumo honki itoshisa wo mae ni shitara donna YATSU mo kitto kanawanai aa fushigi na kurai daisuki de tamaranai yo　kono kimochi dake iroasenaide motto motto motto sono netsu wo kanjisasete zutto zutto zutto tada shinjiteru ore ni kureta sono yasashisa dake ga fureru tabi omoi wa So afurete gyutto nigiri au te to te ni kimi wo kanjite itaisa You Need I Love You! donna toki mo hanasanai hanashi wa shinai konna kimochi hajimete datta kara aa fushigi na kurai daisuki de tamaranai yo　furueru kurai dakishimetai yo sotto sotto sotto sou ore dake wo mite ite zutto zutto zutto tada aishiteru itsumo miseru egao wa ore no yuuki sa kimi wo mamoru tame ni utau no sa aa fushigi na kurai daisuki de tamaranai yo　kono jounetsu wa honmono nanda kitto　kitto　kitto　hora　shiawase ni suru kara zutto zutto zutto tada aishiteru |-| Kanji = あぁ不思議なくらい大好きでたまらないよ　俺らがみてる夢が動き出す とても凍えそうな寒空の日も すごくうだるようなSo 暑い日も 互いの体温で心はぐっと 爽やかになれるYou want I love you! いつも本気愛しさを前にしたら どんなヤツもきっと敵わない あぁ不思議なくらい大好きでたまらないよ　この気持ちだけ色あせないで もっと もっと もっと その 熱を感じさせて ずっと ずっと ずっと ただ 信じてる 俺にくれたその優しさだけが 触れるたび想いはSo 溢れて ぎゅっと握り合う手と手に君を 感じていたいさYou need I love you! どんな時も離さない離しはしない こんな気持ち初めてだったから あぁ不思議なくらい大好きでたまらないよ　震えるくらい抱きしめたいよ そっと そっと そっと そう 俺だけを見ていて ずっと ずっと ずっと ただ 愛してる いつも見せる笑顔は俺の勇気さ 君を守る為に歌うのさ あぁ不思議なくらい大好きでたまらないよ　この情熱は本物なんだ きっと　きっと　きっと　ほら　幸せにするから ずっと ずっと ずっと ただ 愛してる歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = DOUBLE WISH |file link = }} |track name = DOUBLE WISH (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was sung by Suzumura Kenichi and Suwabe Junichi in the live event Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% 2nd STAGE.うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ マジLOVELIVE1000% 2nd STAGE レポート (Japanese) References Navigation |tint1 = #3F6AB0}} Category:Duet Drama CD: Masato & Ren (songs) Category:Hijirikawa Masato (songs) Category:Jinguji Ren (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% 2nd STAGE (songs)